


Hold My Hand?

by InsaneFictionGeek



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A fic by RainbowQueen, Again, Death, I'm Sorry, Killua and Gon switch places with Komugi and Meruem, Killugon - Freeform, Kind of angsty, M/M, My precious sons, You can either take this as kind of a happy ending or really sad, but not really, i cry, idk - Freeform, komugi - Freeform, meruem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneFictionGeek/pseuds/InsaneFictionGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Killua, will you hold my hand?"</p><p>"Of course, Gon."</p><p>Killua reaches forward blindly in the dark and draws Gon close to him. Their hands meet and lace together, gripping tightly. They're both too cold, far too cold. Killua feels Gon slowly slipping until he's lying down, head resting in Killua's lap.</p><p>"It's okay, Killua," Gon says quietly. "I just need to sleep now. I'll wake up in a minute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Someone stop me.  
> RainbowQueen out  
> ~~~  
> I'm sorry too.  
> (I may or may not have been the one to plant this idea in her head. In fact, almost all of the angsty stuff is my fault)  
> \- InsaneFictionGeek out

"Killua, will you hold my hand?"  
  
"Of course, Gon."  
  
Killua reaches forward blindly in the dark and draws Gon close to him. Their hands meet and lace together, gripping tightly. They're both too cold, far too cold. Killua feels Gon slowly slipping until he's lying down, head resting in Killua's lap.  
  
"It's okay, Killua," Gon says quietly. "I just need to sleep now. I'll wake up in a minute."  
  
Killua just holds him gently and smiles, a sad and painful, yet peaceful smile. He lets go of Gon's hand to gently caress his face, running his fingertips delicately over his body as if trying to memorise every crease, every blemish, then he slips his hand back into Gon's and squeezes it reassuringly.  
  
"Killua," Gon whispers. "Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah," Killua replies. He does that happy little sigh of his and breathes the only word that matters, the only word that will ever matter. "Gon."  
  
Then he holds Gon like he's wanted to for all those long years as Gon slowly stops breathing. Killua closes his big, blue eyes and bows his head.  
  
"Promise you'll wait for me, Gon. I'll be joining you very soon."  
  
They gently lock pinkies and Gon smiles, though his heart is slowing.  
  
"Seal it with a kiss," He breathes.  
  
Killua nods, though Gon can't see him, and gently brushes his lips to Gon's, gentle as ever.  
  
They both die in the dark like that, gladly spending their final moments with each other because there was no-one else in the entire world they loved more.

At last, they were at peace.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We're sorry  
> \- RainbowQueen and InsaneFictionGeek


End file.
